


made for you

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Husbands, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: A quiet morning in the Diaz houseakaEddie and Buck are soft and Christopher is the best kid in the world.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	made for you

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even need to tell y'all that this wasn't beta read?

It’s early. Early enough that Buck isn’t dressed for work yet as he stands at the kitchen counter sipping something from a mug and from the quiet blanketing the house, Eddie’s sure Christopher is still clinging to the last bits of sleep he can when Eddie stumbles into the kitchen after a 24-hour shift. He’s running on fumes after going nearly nonstop the last 6 or so hours of his shift. 

Immediately, Eddie plaster’s himself to Buck’s back, his arms weaving around the other man’s waist. His eyes easily fall closed. Buck’s still sleep warm and wearing none of the tension of the day yet. He could fall asleep here, pressed to his husband’s back but it’s his day to take Christopher to school and running on fumes or not, he’s not about to give up any time with his son. As he grows older, the time they spend together is starting to shrink.

He hides a yawn against Buck’s broad back before pulling away enough to bully him into turning around. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose against the juncture of Buck’s neck and shoulder and feeling his husband shiver. He smells faintly of Eddie’s body wash, which in Eddie’s, completely biased, opinion smells better on Buck’s skin than his own. 

Buck’s quiet in his arms as he drinks coffee, from the smell of it, which while not unusual still isn’t Buck’s drink of choice first thing in the morning most days. He prefers tea - and Edde only teases him a little about that. “You okay,” he asks, finally pulling back enough to look up at Buck’s face, concern pulling his brows down. 

Putting his mug down on the counter behind him, Buck smooths his still warm fingers across Eddie’s forehead, smiling softly. “This is why I tell you you worry too much,” Buck points out. 

Eddie shrugs unrepentantly, leaning into Buck’s touch as he continues to run his fingers in a soothing path along his cheek and forehead. “You didn’t answer the question though,” Eddie points out, reaching around Buck for his mug. 

“Sometimes, it’s just a coffee kind of morning, Eds.” 

Eddie takes a sip, face immediately screwing up with displeasure. Whatever’s in the mug was coffee once but Buck’s added so much cream and sugar that it’s cloyingly sweet and too much and barely even leaves a coffee aftertaste. 

“What the hell. That’s disgusting, Buckley.” He pulls out of Buck’s arms, depositing the mug back on the counter before reaching for a clean one in the cabinet behind Buck to make his own, not deathly sweet coffee.

“Buckley- **Diaz** ,” Buck reminds him with a grin. “That’s what you get for trying to steal my coffee, man.” 

The house is quiet again as they stand side by side sipping their coffee. It only lasts until Eddie glances at the clock on the microwave and realizes the time. “I need to get Chris up. He’s got fifteen minutes before we’re going to be late. You too, man. You’ve gotta get ready.” 

They part with a kiss, Eddie towards Christopher’s room and Buck to theirs to get ready for the day ahead. 

As he leans against the door, Chris grins at him from his bed, already fully dressed and reading. 

“Buck missed you last night,” his kid says like it’s that simple. It twists something in Eddie’s chest. It wasn’t even ten minutes, but his almost teenage had seen a need that Buck hadn’t spoken and he’d given him time with Eddie.

“Come on, kiddo. Breakfast and teeth.” It’s not that Chris needs the reminders, but Eddie almost always still gives them. He ignores the way his son wrinkles his nose at being called kiddo. Whether Chris likes it or not, he will always be kiddo to him. As Christopher moves to walk past him, Eddie pulls him into a hug, lips pressed to his forehead. 

“You’re amazing, kid. You know that?. Videos games after school?” Chris doesn’t shrug out of his hold, nodding his agreement.

“Yeah, Dad.” His son grins at him, eyes crinkled at the corners behind his glasses before finally pulling away. 

Eddie watches him walk down the hall. Taking a moment to appreciate their kid. His family. This life that he has.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/). A lot of Teacher!Buck stuff is posted there - so if you're interested in other stories in this verse, you should check it out.


End file.
